


The Biggest Secret

by Diana924



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il mondo crede di conoscere lady Margaret Beafort, la sua ambizione e la religiosità, oltre all’amore che prova per suo figlio a cui ha promesso la corona dei Lancaster, tuttavia quasi nessuno conosce quello che è il segreto più nascosto della giovane moglie di lord Stanley. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Secret

Il mondo crede di conoscere lady Margaret Beafort, la sua ambizione e la religiosità, oltre all’amore che prova per suo figlio a cui ha promesso la corona dei Lancaster, tuttavia quasi nessuno conosce quello che è il segreto più nascosto della giovane moglie di lord Stanley.

Il segreto più nascosto nel cuore della giovane lady non è la corona, o la santità, ma il volto di un uomo, il volto di colui a cui ha donato il suo cuore quando era ancora una sposa bambina.

Si tratta di suo cognato Jasper, il bel Jasper, il coraggioso Jasper, Jasper Tudor signore del Galles che ai suoi occhi è tutto quello che non è suo marito.

Talvolta Margaret si ferma ad immaginarsi insieme a Jasper, quando sa di essere sola, ben sapendo che dopo dovrà fare penitenza per il suo peccato ma l’accetta.

Si immagina le dita di suo cognato, lo zio tanto amato da suo figlio, che le sfiorano il volto colme di desiderio e come lentamente passino sulla sua veste prima di togliergliela con garbo e dolcezza.

Solitamente lei non partecipa quando suo marito decide di godere di lei ma con Jasper sarebbe diverso, lui riuscirebbe a far uscire dalla sua bocca gemiti di piacere e sospiri di felicità perché il loro sarebbe un atto d’amore e non di libidine, e Jasper l’ama da sempre in silenzio, come lei ama lui.

Lui l’adagerebbe sul letto dopo averla presa tra le braccia e adorerebbe ogni parte del suo corpo, lentamente e dolcemente, sfiorando quasi per caso il suo seno, i fianchi e infine lì dove nasce il piacere. Le toccherebbe dolcemente prima di assaporarla con la lingua, più preoccupato del suo piacere ché del proprio, strappandole versi di godimento e di supplica.

Solo allora, solo dopo le sue preghiere lui finalmente la renderebbe sua. Jasper le darebbe il tempo di abituarsi alla sua intrusione e poi comincerebbe a muoversi dentro di lei, e lei gli andrebbe incontro, assecondandolo, amando sentire le sue mani sui fianchi, sul seno, dovunque, questo lady Margaret lo sa fin troppo bene.

Si bacerebbero, e sarebbero baci da innamorati, pieni d’amore e lo stringerebbe a sé con forza, come non si è mai sognata di fare con suo marito, ma Jasper è diverso, lui è il suo amato e capirebbe.

Solo allora raggiungerebbero il culmine del piacere, insieme perché è così che devono stare, insieme per sempre, allacciati e uniti come fossero un unico corpo.

Lady Margaret sa bene che questo è il segreto più nascosto del suo cuore e ha provato per anni a sopprimerlo, ma le basta vedere Jasper, anche solo avere sue notizie e allora il segreto riaffiora nel suo cuore, si impadronisce della sua anima e possiede la sua mente.


End file.
